Longing Scorpius and Albus
by Johnlock's Kids
Summary: Albus longs for Scorpius. Scorpius longs for Albus they dream about each other until what they were longing for finally happened. rated T to be safe more than 4 charecters
1. Kings Cross

Longing chapter 1

Disclaimer. Sadly I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did

So on we go

19 years after the battle of Hogwarts, when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Harry now had three children named James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Now James was already at school, Albus was going this year and Lily in two. Before they left for Kings Cross, Albus stole the Marauders Map from his father's desk you see Harry had told his children and his godson Teddy Lupin who had made the map and how to use it. So Albus decided to take it to school with him. When they did get to Kings Cross, Albus was nervous so Harry took him aside and told him that the Sorting Hat had nearly put him into Slytherin and how it took his choice into account but you see James had already been put in to Gryffindor so Harry was pretty sure that Albus would too then the train conductor shouted ALL ABOARD Harry said I'll be lecturing at Hogwarts next week so I'll see you then. **To Be Continued…**


	2. Train ride and more!

Chapter 2

Train ride and more

Disclaimer: okay so I am not the fabulous J.K Rowling and I am not making billions from my stories. Just please enjoy and rates and reviews are very very much appreciated

Train ride and more

As the train passed out of the station, the friends, Lilly and her cousin Hugo went to Godric's Hollow where Harry, Ginny and the children now lived. Harry took Ron and Hermione to his study to check the Marauders Map, when he couldn't find it he muttered "Albus". Ron gave him a questioning look. "He took the Marauders Map" explained Harry. Hermione who had been very quiet since they left Kings Cross suddenly burst into tears. Ginny who had just walked in looked at her startled as she heaved between sobs "I…miss…Rose." Ginny chuckled and in reply to Hermione's shocked face she told her "I was the same after James went to Hogwarts last year. What you need is ice cream, Hugo" she yelled "Lilly grab your coats we're going out. Harry make sure Ron doesn't wreck the house."

"HEY" shouted Ron.

Harry laughed "will do sweetheart" he replied before kissing her. "Come on 'Mione time to make you the happy little bookworm we all know and love again."

Meanwhile on the train

HPNGHPNGHPNGHPNGHPNGHPNGHPNG A\N This means Harry Potter Next Generation. HPNG

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express Albus was with his family (his brother, his cousin and his God- brother Teddy.) Unfortunately Teddy's parents Remus Lupin and Nythadora Tonks died for Harry in the war. Anyway Albus and his family were talking about Quidditch, when Scorpius Malfoy walked in and Rose said "Hey honey I told my parents about us, dad wasn't happy but he got used to the idea. Mum was fine with it from the start." Scorpius replied with " It was the other way round for me, dad was fine with it but mum went mental"…

TBC

A\N Please don't shoot me I had to stop but I promise the next little chap will be up soon I swear it won't be like last time where I tell you that and then you have to wait ages. Rates and reviews are very very much appreciated thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Note

Longing chapter 3

Disclaimer: okay so I am not the amazing J.K Rowling nor do I make billions from my stories. I just write them for you to enjoy. Please feel free to rate and review as they are very much appreciated

The Note

"Hey Albus" he said. But Albus stayed quiet because he told anyone but Albus had feelings for Scorpius but obviously he couldn't say anything because Scorpius was with Rose.

But you see, since the Sorting Hat had decided that it had had enough of putting students into the four Hogwarts houses it went off and started working for the Department of Mysteries, making prophesies. The professors now had to put the students into their houses through their acceptance letters.

Most of his family had been sorted into Gryffindor, including Rose. Luckily for him, however, Albus had been sorted into the house in which the love of his life was sorted into the year before. As bad as it sounds Albus hoped that Rose and Scorpius' love for each other would ebb away, forcing them to leave each other. Therefore giving Albus chance to declare his love for Scorpius and see whether he felt the same way about him. Little did he know Scorpius was thinking the exact same thing about Albus but could not bring himself to break Rose' heart (because she seemed to truly love him) to make her cousins heart whole (he never told him but Scorpius knew exactly what Albus was thinking about him.) So he decided to write Albus a note. This is that note:

_Albus – _

_I love you in the same way that you love me. But I cannot risk leaving Rose at the moment. Meet me in the Common Room at midnight _

_Love _

_SM _

_P.S I feel an argument brewing between me and my girlfriend this Christmas- I'll explain later _

_Xxx_

_Xx_

_X_

Then he folded the note and wrote Albus' name on it and passed it to Roxanne. When he read the note Albus got very excited and spent the rest of the day wondering what was it that Scorpius was going to explain to him later.

N/A THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO RATE AND REVIEW


End file.
